Entangled
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: Loosely based off of the 2010 Disney movie Tangled. Longing to see the flying flowers, Elizaveta gambles her luck with the most wanted thief in the kingdom to take her on an adventure. Too bad they did not account for frying pans, Mother Russia and falling in love. Main pairings: PruHun. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!


**Welcome to Entangled!**

**((See how clever I am...not))**

**I'm so sorry for neglecting my Disney poll thing, I have so many stories and work and blah.**

**Also I changed the pairing from UsUk to PruHun. The world needs more PruHun!**

****Warning: This is_ loosely _based on Disney's Tangled, and not everything will be included and some of my own odd imagination will be added!****

**Character list:**

**Hungary= Rapunzel**

**Russia=Mother Gothel **

**England=Pascal**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Tangled.**

* * *

"Gotcha," Elizaveta exclaimed scooping up her Scottish Fold into her petite hands. Elizaveta was a robust and young woman with a curvy figure any man would fawn over. Her face was thin and angular, with plump scarlet lips and absinthe eyes, to match her imported white wine skin tone. The most obvious feature was the dirty blond coils that outlined her face. Her locks cascaded down her spine and pooled at the bottom of her restricting opal dress. It was a pity such gorgeous looks were concealed away in the tallest tower in the thick woodlands.

The cat hissed at the young woman and struggled out of her grip in a feeble attempt to return to the balcony's ledge. The cat was quite a stubborn one, and old nonetheless. Elizaveta's guardian had found him when he was just a kitten, and that was almost four years ago. Iggy's coat mixed between a sheer white and a magnificent shade of amber. When his tongue lapped her fingers, it felt like sand from the oceans she had only heard about in stories gritting in between her bony fingers. He had been with Eliza through much, and she could not fathom what she would do without her feline companion; she would surely go mad.

"Oh no, Iggy," Elizaveta said wagging her finger back and forth. She plopped the cat back inside the tower and closed the door to the balcony. "You know we are not allowed outside."

Iggy meowed back at her, longingly gazing at the ground many meters above.

"I know," she said and stroked his white stomach with the palm of her hand. "I wonder what it is like out there."

The cat purred contently.

"My birthday is coming up again."

The cat's ears perked up. For a feline, Iggy was reasonably keen and understanding with Elizaveta.

"Yes, and maybe Mother Russia will let me see the flying flowers."

Iggy tilted his head.

Elizaveta giggled at her cat's behavior. "The ones in my stories."

Iggy snorted.

"Of course you can come."

The cat snuggled into the lap of her white dress and apron.

"I am going to ask this year. I swear, Iggy, I will."

"Elizaveta," a raspy voice sang all too cheerfully. "Let down your hair!"

"Here's my chance," Elizaveta sighed, blowing a stray piece of dirty blonde tresses out of her face. She stood up, to the annoyance of Iggy, and rushed towards the balcony. "Coming, Mother Russia," she called to her guardian below.

Despite her guardian's name being Mother Russia, Elizaveta was almost positive he was a male. Or at least she called him a male. The adolescent was not too interested in finding out for sure. Mother Russia had short, vanilla hairs with splatters of greys near the fringes to match his linen skin tone. His eyes were a frightening shade of purple, resembling an amethyst geode as they glared at his surroundings. He permanently wore a taupe trench coat with cloaked his heavy military boots, much to Elizaveta's dismay.

"Thank you, my dear tsvetok," Mother Russia said, ruffling the top of Elizaveta's hair as she lifted him to the top of the winding turret with her hair.

Elizaveta pouted. "You know I do not like your nicknames," she stalled anxiously. Iggy nudged against her leg as if to provoke her to tell him about the floating flowers. "My birthday is in just two days."

Mother Russia collapsed on the wooden loveseat in the middle of the tower. "No dear, your birthday was last year."

"Yes, my _seventeenth_ birthday," Elizaveta corrected her silver haired guardian and sat beside him. "And this year I-"

Mother Russia exhaled lukewarm air. "Please forgive me, I am just too tired to do anything. Do you mind singing that pretty song for me?"

"Of course," Elizaveta complied. She quickly rushed over to her guardian, eagerly, with a brush and a stool. As Mother Russia brushed her golden locks the hair gleamed between his fragile fingers.

_"Fower gleam and bloom, _

_Let your power shine, _

_Make the clock reverse, _

_Bring back what once was mine."_

Before their eyes, Mother Russia rejuvenated. His pasty complexion was replaced with a lively one and his dull eyes brightened with violet colors. It was a pattern of theirs: Eliza would sing the age old spell which activated the healing qualities in her hair. This would make Mother Russia revivify by the time the last note was sung. Peculiar, right?

_"_Now as I was saying. Tomorrow is my birthday and-"

"Elizaveta, you know not to mumble. It is not lady-like to mumble," Mother Russia lectured, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you would take me to see the flying flowers."

"Flying flowers?" he asked with an arched eyebrow and stifled a giggle.

"You know, the beautiful flowers in the sky that make such loud noises."

"Flowers only grow in the ground," laughed Mother Russia.

"But they are not just flowers, oh no!" Eliza exclaimed and opened a battered page of one of her favorite novels. "See! This only occurs once a year, on my birthday."

Mother Russia raised an eyebrow at the tattered page once more. "I do not see where you are going with this?"

"I think that they are meant…for me!"

Mother Russia giggled. "Don't be silly, my dear. Now who would be sending for you?"

Elizaveta pouted, her bottom lip pursed out. "But I think-"

He muttered "something always goes wrong when that happens."

She looked over to Iggy for confidence, but he already scampered off into another room. "If you will just listen-"

"What will happen if we _do_ go and you are wrong, my dear tsvetok?"

"Well I-"

"Besides, the trip would take over a week, and you know how ill I am."

"But I could go alone."

"That is far too dangerous."

"I am eighteen," Elizaveta snarled.

"I said no," Mother Russia shouted and a purple aura grew around him. "Now I do not want to hear another thing about these flying flowers. Got it?"

Elizaveta recoiled, tears pricking her gem-like eyes.

Mother Russia sighed. "My dear…I didn't mean."

"No, I suppose you are right. I don't really want to see the flowers anyways."

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Another book?" Elizaveta suggested slyly.

Mother Russia sighed. "The next town over is quite far. I would have to be gone for more than three days."

"I think I can handle myself," Elizaveta assured, hiding a smirk. She knew three days would be ample enough time to see the flying flowers and return without Mother Russia knowing.

"I will leave tomorrow morning."

Elizaveta nodded. "Thank you, Mother Russia."

"I love you, my dear tsvetok."

"I love you too," Elizaveta stated halfheartedly. She knew that tomorrow, she would begin her journey to see the flying flowers.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Good? No? Yes?**

**Tsvetok= Flower (Russian)**

**And the flying flowers is supposed to be fireworks, _not_ lanterns. (Fireworks look like flowers...right?)**

**And Mother Russia is a male...just in case you wanted clarification. **

**Prussia/Flinn will be introduced next chapter. Sorry :(**

**When I get around to it, here is the order for the next Disney stories: **

**Next: Sleeping Beauty**

**After: Little Mermaid (MORE PRUHUN)**

**Cover does not belong to me. Cover belongs to BeluRockbell on deviantart!**

**Please review. I would also love to hear some suggestions (characters or scenes)~**

**Two updates in two days!**


End file.
